Speech recognition, also referred to as voice recognition, converts spoken words to machine-readable input. Speech recognition in the field of telephony is commonplace. Speech recognition applications include voice dialing (e.g., “call home”), call routing (e.g., “make a collect call”), and simple data entry.
In telephony, interactive voice response, or IVR, is a phone technology that allows a computer to detect voice and touch tones using a normal phone call. An IVR system can respond with prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed. IVR systems can be used to control almost any function where the interface can be broken down into a series of simple menu choices. For example, a user dials a phone number that is answered by an IVR system. The IVR system executes an application which is tied to the number dialed. As part of the application, prerecorded audio files or dynamically generated text to speech audio explain the options available to the user. The user is given the choice to select options using DTMF (dual-tone multi-frequency) tones or spoken words. Examples of typical IVR applications are telephone banking and credit card transactions.
Speech recognition and phone menu systems that route users' calls are problematic and frustrating. IVR is often criticized as being unhelpful and difficult to use due to poor design and lack of appreciation of the user's needs. Some users object to providing voice response to an automated system and prefer speaking with a human respondent.
Additionally, speech recognition and phone menu systems often have recorded message playback speeds that are either too fast or too slow for a user of the system. If the playback speed is too fast, the user may not understand the communication and the system may be unusable for them. If the playback speed is too slow, it may be frustrating for the user and this may contribute to slower or limited adoption. It is also possible that a playback speed that is acceptable at one point in a session with a user is not acceptable in another point in the session with the user, creating further frustration.